MARS
by Roseline James
Summary: A big four story based off the manga MARS. Rated teen for sexual suggestions, hope you like it real summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rapunzel believes that Jack and all other men in the world are dirty. She stays away from her classmates, hiding in her art. What happens when the delinquent motorcyclist and playboy, Jack, gets a hold of one of her drawings, and actually wants to keep it? Rapunzel, a shy high school student, lives only for her art. Jack, an arrogant, rebellious and violent playboy, wears his delinquency like a badge of honor. They are exact opposites in every way, but when Rapunzel sees Jack kissing a statue of Mars, she overcomes her fears and asks him to model for her. And, to everyone's surprise, Jack agrees. Will these two overcome their differences and become friends, and possibly something more?**_


	2. Chapter one, The Kiss

**In this series unfortunately there isn't really a Toothless or Pascal and Max. How ever, I will maybe, maybe have them as side characters. The italics are thoughts and bold italics are flashbacks. Bold, those are either emphasis or my notes. If a character from the manga has no real impact on the story then they will keep their original names mostly because they're not in the story long enough and I can't think of a Disney/Dreamworks character that will fit, if you have read the Manga Mars and no of a character let me know and I will fix it and give you mention. Have a wonderful day and enjoy my rendition of MARS, the big four version. Oh yeah and I might be changing some of the relationships a bit just so it would make more sense, don't kill me MARS fans I promise its not really intentional...ok maybe a little.**

It was a quiet early spring day, the buds were hiding in the trees waiting to blossom, a young girl with her hair braided down to the small of her back sat on a park bench sketching two little children playing in the was wearing a modest light purple dress under a pink jacket. As the picture forms a young man comes up behind her. He is tall and pale with messy white hair and piercing blue eyes. He's wearing a blue plaid flannel shirt under a white and blue leather motorcycle jacket.

"Excuse me," he says getting her attention. She turns to look at him her large green eyes seem to get larger. "The Universities Medical Center is supposed to be around here somewhere. Do you know where it is?"

The girl turns her sketchpad over and quickly draws a map. The boy watches in amazed but also curious as to what she is doing. She tears the page from her book and hands it to him without a word.

"Huh," he takes it and looks at it, as he looks up she is already running away her shoes not making a sound. "Hey...WAIT!"

But it was too late she was already gone. He looks after in surprise and a little hurt. "What was that all about?"

At the apartment building by the park the young girl enters the apartment and starts to take off her shoes, a voice, having heard her come in, calls from the kitchen.

"Rapunzel," a woman asks as she comes out of the kitchen, she has brown hair in a ponytail that falls to the base of her shoulders. She was wearing a purple shirt with black slacks under a purple and white polka dotted apron. She saw Rapunzel's face and becomes concerned. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"I saw someone I don't like at the park," Rapunzel said stepping out of the entryway.

"Someone you don't like?"

"He goes to my school. He's just some jerk."

"Don't tell me he did something to you...?" her mother started reaching out to her.

"No," Rapunzel said firmly. "He just asked for directions. He probably doesn't realize we go to the same school."

Rapunzel walks into her room and after closing the door leans against in as if holding back all the memories.

'_But, I know him...' She thought. 'He smokes cigarettes behind the teacher's back and that kind of stuff."_

**_Rapunzel walks behind the gym on her way to the art room to see the boy with a high school senior making out. Rapunzel runs to the art studio and leans against the door her face in her hands as if she were hiding._**

_'I hate him.'_

Meanwhile at the clinic in room 201 the young man was sitting there next to a hospital bed that held a man with jet black hair and light green eyes. The name tag on the door was Nicholas Hofferson. But in the Motocross circuit he was called Toothless because he would always wear a mouth guard while racing on his bike the Night Fury. He and the young man have been friends for a very long time and the young man saw Toothless as a mentor, as well as his best friends cousin.

"So you lost consciousness," the young man asked. "Toothless?"

"Yeah," Toothless answered. "It was a huge crash at the opening race for the Grand Prix. The Doctor said it's a miracle that I'm even alive."

"So what's going to happen with the Grand Prix now?"

"I'm retiring obviously. Even if I wanted to keep racing, I can't with this body."

The young man looked down at the foot of the bed. "Is your leg really gone?"

"Yeah," Toothless answered with a sigh. "Its gone. My right leg is history from the knee-down. To be honest, I though I was done-for this time. My body was floating in the air, and the next thing I knew everything was dark. I lost control on a corner."

"Were you scared?"

"No, I actually don't really remember. It was like I was dreaming."

The young man looked down deep in thought, Toothless called his name several times.

"JACK?!"

"Huh," Jack asked looking up suddenly.

"Quit looking like that. You were totally spaced out. It's sick to be so into hearing about someone almost dying!"

"No," Jack said quickly his hands up in surrender before rapping them around his knee. "I was just trying to imagine what it's like to die. 'Cause everyone dies, but nobody can explain what really happens. I mean, you experience it and then BAM! You're gone from this world. That's why it's so interesting."

There was a knock on the door and a woman with blonde hair with blue streaks in it held together in a loose braid came in.

"Hey Jack," she said. "You came to visit."

"Astrid," Jack said getting up.

Astrid Hofferson, better known on the circuit as Stormfly for her amazing and aggressive speed-racing, was Toothless wife. She was also a racer and a mentor to Jack as well as his friend Hiccup.

"It was kinda hard to find this place wasn't it," she asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Jack pulling out the map. "But I had someone draw me a map on the way here."

"And you just crumpled it up," Astrid asks incredulously taking the paper from Jack. "Hey...there's a drawing on the back. Wow! Look, it's really beautiful!"

She hand the paper back to Jack who looks at it. It was a woman with flowing raven hair wearing a loose robe, hold a child with slightly curly hair that was partially covered in the robe. The drawing emitted a sense of peace and love with both figures holding peaceful smiles and their eyes closed. Jack stared at the drawing for several minutes before Astrid dragged him to the gift shop to buy a folder for it.

Walking out of the gift shop Astrid puts the drawing in the clear folder and hands it back to Jack.

"See," she asks him. "Now it won't get crumpled."

"Thanks," Jack said looking at Astrid. "How much was it? I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry about it, it's just a folder. But I'm surprised. I would've expected you to just throw it out."

"Oh yeah. I don't have any artistic talent, so a drawing like this is amazing to me."

"Well Jack, you ride so fast on your motorcycle. Toothless says you're either incredibly talented or incredibly stupid."

"What?! Is he trying to piss me off?!"

"Its his way of giving you a compliment," Astrid says handing Jack a key. "See here's proof."

"The Bewilder beast," Jack said in a quiet almost sacred awe.

"He's giving it to you," Astrid said placing the key in his hand.

"NO KIDDING?!" Jack yelled. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Shhhh, we're in a hospital," Astrid said while putting her hand over Jack's mouth. "Toothless can't ride it anymore, and it's too heavy for me. Hiccup is going to get the Night Fury once he gets his racing licence."

"It's really heavy when you ride it naked*," Jack stated factually. "The bike tends to lean if you push it too hard."

"What kind of riding are you doing on the highway?!" Astrid asked in shock as she was hearing this. "You should only be Maxing it on the racetrack!"

"So," Jack said bringing him and Astrid back to Earth. "I guess we won't get to see Toothless on the track ever again."

Astrid stared at him sadly for a moment before her face fell into her hands hiding her tears as she was crying. Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"He's still alive," Jack said quietly. "He lost a leg but at least God let him keep his life."

Astrid looked up at Jack a tear in her eye, "Jack please promise me you won't do anything too crazy."

"I'll be okay. Besides no one would cry over my death."

"Don't say that! If you dies I would be devastated. So would Toothless and Hiccup. There's always someone who cares. Someone whose life would simply stop. You just don't know it or you haven't met them yet."

Jack looked at Astrid for a moment in surprise before he smiled, gave her a hug and walked out to the blue and white motorcycle that was now his, the Bewilder beast. The thoughts in his head as he rode off down the street where what Astrid said to him at the hospital lobby. Upstairs Jack was the talk of both Toothless and Astrid.

"Hearing Jack say that it'd be fine if he died," she said in disbelief. "I can't stand seeing him be so cold. I wonder if he's not afraid of death."

"It's one thing if he's not afraid of death," Toothless said looking at Astrid. "With Jack, it's something worse. His reckless riding is just a game to him. If he dies, the game's over. If he stays alive he's lucky. I couldn't ride the way Jack does. It's as if he has fun gambling with his life."

"He's only sixteen," Astrid said in awe. "How'd he get like that anyway?"

The next day a new semester at school started. The sophomores of B-2 were milling around talking to each other after the opening ceremony before class was to start. Two girls were talking to each about boys and a date one of them had the other night and how she couldn't get a hold of the guy now. One of the girls moved back knocking Rapunzel's pencil case to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry," the girl said.

Rapunzel said nothing as she gathered the pencils and moved sat back in her desk not saying a word.

"I apologized didn't I," the girl asked her friend in a whisper though Rapunzel could still hear.

"Don't worry about it," her friend says. "She's totally expressionless. No matter what happens she stays blank."

'_Not really,' _Rapunzel thinks. _'It's not that I don't feel anything. I just feel like, no matter what I say, it won't get through. This classroom is strange to me. I'm just different no one pays any attention to me. But that's okay it's easier that way.'_

Outside of the school the peal of a motorcycle screams through the school gates. Bunnymund the history professor looks towards the gate to see Jack with his white helmet oh racing through on the Bewilder beast parking it with the other bikes. He takes off his helmet and looks up at Bunnymund.

"Hey Frost," Bunnymund said shouting at Jack. "Do you have permission to ride your bike to school?!"

"Gimme a Break," cried Jack.

"Where were you during the opening assembly?"

"I had a cold."

"Liar! I bet you were ditching class."

Jack looked down at his left mirror shaking his hair. "Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?"

"I'll see you in the guidance office later," Bunnymund shouted after him before following him to class.

Jack entered the classroom and immediately all eyes were on him.

"Hey Frost," shouted one of the guys. "I thought you got held back?"

"Hey," one of the girls looked up and smiled. "Jack's in B-class too. Awesome!"

"Yeah." said Jack waving to the girl as Rapunzel looked at him in shock. "Hi."

"Jack," cried a girl with a mass of curly red hair. She grabbed him in a hug and began to talk excitedly. "I can't believe we're in the same class two years in a row! Our destinies must be intertwined!"

"Uh," said Jack looking down at her in bewilderment. "Let go now."

"Merida still hasn't given up on Jack," one of the girls asked her friend.

"He was going out with a senior wasn't he," her friend asked back in a whispered.

"By the way," says Jack looking around. "Where's my seat?"

"Over here," said a boy with auburn hair and hazel green eyes pointing to a desk in front of him and right next to Rapunzel. "In front of me."

"Oh boy," said Jack. "We're in the same class again Hiccup!"

"I guess we're stuck with each other."

Jack set his bag down as Rapunzel looked away.

"Why weren't you at the opening assembly," Hiccup asked.

"I was working."

'_No way,' _screamed Rapunzel in her thoughts. '_Why of all people is his seat next to mine?'__  
><em>

"Hey," Hiccup leaned forward to talk to Jack. "You wanna play basketball after school? We have our usual bet with the guys from Northside. How does 60-40 sound to you?"

"It's gotta be 70-30," Jack said.

"You weasel!"

"Fine team up with some other guy."

"You're a sadist! You call yourself a friend?!"

_'What am I doing to do,' _Rapunzel asked herself. _'I don't like this guy. I wonder if he remembers me.'_

Bunnymund walked into the classroom. "Hey," he shouted. "Everyone in their seats."

_'It was only for a second, maybe he won't remember!'_

Jack looked over seeing Rapunzel for the first time that day.

'_God please make him forget who I am.'_

"Hey," whispered Jack. Rapunzel's eyes widened with fear. "Hey, hey, hey! You."

Rapunzel kept quiet, looking at her desk as Bunnymund brought the class to attention.

"Quiet," he said. "I'm going to take attendance. Aida?(here) Akiyama?(yo) Carona?"

"No way." Jack said in a high whisper. "You're the girl form that other day. I didn't know you got to this school."

"Rapunzel Carona," Bunnymund called louder.

"H-h-here," Rapunzel called back timidly.

"Rapunzel," Jack asked in awe.

"How do you spell that," Bunnymund asked.

"R-A-P-U-N-Z-E-L."

"Thank you," Bunnymund continued down his list.

"Hey do you remember me," Jack asked in his high whisper.

"Frost," Bunnymund called out. "JACK FROST?!"

Jack looked up from Rapunzel to answer Bunnymund, "Oh, here, here," he said before turning back to Rapunzel everyone in class watching them. "You drew me a map at the park. And you know on the back of the map..."

_'What am I going to do,' _Rapunzel asked herself her eyes once again shifted back to her desk. _'Everyone's watching me. And the teacher's here. How rude of him!'_

Jack soon saw that he wasn't going to get her attention at all.

"Hey," he said grabbing her braid making her face him. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"FROST." Bunnymund shouted while throwing a chalkboard eraser at Jack.

"Hey, Casanova," Snotlout called to Jack. "The school year's barely started and you're already hitting on girls?!"

On break Hiccup and Jack were in the bathroom as Jack tried to get the chalk dust out of his hair.

"I can't believe that Mr. Bunnymund," Jack said. "That Jackass! Grrr, my hair's still full of chalk dust."

"I can't believe your nerve Jack," said Hiccup leaning against the sink watching his friend. "Trying to hit on a girl in front of the teacher."

"I wasn't trying to hit on her."

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't do it with Rapunzel. She's cute at first glance, but she's weird. I went to the same Junior High as her so I know. All she does is draw. She doesn't talk to anyone. And besides, I'll bet she's guyphobic. We were in the same class in 9th grade, my buddy and I were messing around and my hand brushes up against hers. She whips it away from me holding it against her. It was like my hand was something dirty she didn't even try to hide her disgust."

"Maybe you were just filthy back then," Jack asked in all seriousness. Hiccup looks at him like he was insane then looked like he wanted to jump Jack. But Jack ignored him and finished his thought. "I guess every school has at least one person like her."

"Trust me," Hiccup said after calming down. "You can't help but get annoyed by her. She's always so timid. It make you want to rough her up a bit."

Jack looked at him with a smirk. "Hmm? So even you think about that stuff."

Hiccup looks at Jack like he wants to kill him. "Shut Up," he shouted. "I just think it. I wouldn't really bully her."

"It's not like I don't know what you mean," Jack said not really paying attention to Hiccup. "She does draw your attention though."

In class they were all working on there translations from Japanese to English. Rapunzel was reading the translation out loud but because she was mumbling no one could hear her, and they started to complain.

"Corona," the English teacher Mr Yoshioka said to Rapunzel. "Can't you be a little more enthusiastic? Do you feel alright?"

Some of the boys began to whisper to each other. Words like defective, and messed-up, were thrown around making Rapunzel blush and immediately sit down.

"Hey," Mr. Yoshioka said to them. "Isn't that a little harsh? You guys are her classmates. Put yourself in her shoes."

_'Mr. Yoshioka's such a nice guy,'_ Rapunzel thought as she sat down not looking at anyone. _'I guess he's a gentleman.'_

Jack was watching her and then he threw a note on her desk, curious she opened the note and read it.

_'I've been hanging on to the Mother and Child on the back of the map you drew.'_

_'Mother and child,'_ Rapunzel thought and then it hit her. "OH!"

Rapunzel quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment as the class turned to look at her wondering what happened.

"What's up Corona," asked Mr. Yoshioka. "Is something wrong?"

Rapunzel didn't know what to say but as she searched her mind for the right words Jack suddenly spoke up.

"Uh, yeah," he said pointing to a random corner. "There was a rat over there."

The class broke into chaos, girls screaming standing on their chairs while some of the boys after throwing their stuff into the corner Jack pointed at following their lead. Jack was surprised at how many of his classmates took his joke seriously. As the teacher tried to settle the class down he turned to Rapunzel and smiled at her.

"See you can be loud when you want to be," Jack said as Rapunzel stared at him in amazement.

After class before club activities Jack sat backwards in the chair in front of Rapunzel's desk. As other students walked out of the room some paused to stare at the strange couple, after all this is the first time Rapunzel was talking to a guy, and not just any guy, but Jack Frost the biggest rebel at their school. It surprised a lot of people because it seemed like those to were the least likely to talk to each other.

"You drew that picture didn't you," Jack asked Rapunzel truly interested. "Do you use models?"

"Um," Rapunzel started not really believing what was happening. "That is...there's no one specific. It's just from watching moms in the park with their kids and stuff. It was more the idea..."

"Really?"

"Um...why did you hold onto it instead of throwing it out?"

"Why, because it was beautiful. It's an awesome drawing."

Rapunzel looked at him in shock and as she gathered her things. _'It's weird. Even though I didn't like him, his words come straight through to me. That simple drawing. It turned him from someone I hated to someone friendly.'_

"Hey Rapunzel," Jack called down the stairs as Rapunzel walked to the art studio. "Are you going home already?"

"Um," Rapunzel said looking at him as he came to her. "No, I'm going to the studio."

"Oh a club," Jack said. "So you're in the art club?"

"Are you on the basketball team," Rapunzel asked countering his question, by pointing at the basketball in his hands.

"This," Jack asked holding up the basketball. "This is work."

"Work?"

Hiccup walked by and called out to Jack, "Hey I'm gonna head over."

"I'll be there in a sec," Jack called back before turning to Rapunzel. "Oh yeah. Got any money? Let me borrow it and I'll double it for you." Rapunzel gave him a questioning look but handed over 1000 yen. As he started to leave Jack turned and grabbed the scrunchy that held her braid together. "Let me borrow this too."

_'He has no manners,'_ Rapunzel thought as she watched him go, a blush creeping up her cheeks and she undid the plaits in her hair. '_But I don't mind now."_

From down the hall Merida was watching with her friends Ruffnut and Anna.

"Check her out," said Anna to her friends. "She's blushing."

"What's wrong with Jack anyway," Ruffnut said her tone was that of disgust. "And with Rapunzel of all people."

"Hey Merida," said Anna turning to the red head. "What are you going to do?

On the basketball court the crowds were cheering for Hiccup and Jack as they played basketball. The basketball team, doing their training run, ran by. They team captain stopped and asked his friend on the team how the guy with the white hair was.

"Oh that's Frost," the friend said. "He's a junior."

"Really," the team captain watched Jack thoughtfully. "He's got good instinct and he's got height."

"I heard he's six-foot three."

"He's lock for MVP. Why doesn't he going the team?"

"It's a character issue or something."

Meanwhile in the art room most of the girls were looking out the window.

"Look. The boys are playing basketball for money again."

"An empty court means a quick buck, I guess. They've even brought kids from other schools."

"I bet Jack and Hiccup are the ringleaders. The two of them together is never good news."

"Whoever bets on them is pretty lame too!"

**_"Do you have any money? I'll double it for you."_**

_'So that's what that was about,' _Rapunzel looked up from her painting and out the window at Jack, he had her scrunchy around his wrist. _'My hair tie. He doesn't even care that it's pink. What a weirdo.'_

At the end of the game Hiccup and Jack sat against the fence at the end of the court drinking soda together.

"Man you played hard today," Hiccup said looking at his friend.

"It's a living," Jack said with a shrug. "Gas money ain't cheap ya know."

"You're lucky though. I want to live on my own."

"But being broke's bad. You can't even get a haircut." Jack looked at the scrunchy thoughtfully.

Meanwhile in the art studio, the door slides open as Mr. Yoshioka walks in. Rapunzel is the only one in the room still drawing her portrait.

"Oh, Miss Corona," Mr. Yoshioka said in surprise. "You're still here."

"Mr. Yoshioke," Rapunzel greeted not getting up from her spot.

"It's great that you're so dedicated," Mr. Yoshioka said looking at Rapunzel. "But school's been over for hours. You'd better head home. But wait a moment," he suddenly closed the door and came up behind Rapunzel. "You really like to draw don't you? What are you working on now." He places his hands on her shoulders and leans over looking at the painting. Rapunzel became stiff and frozen her eyes wide with fear. "You draw so well." He place his hand over her hand that was resting on her lap. "Is this the hand you draw with? Such a talented hand."

_'Mr. Yoshioka,'_ Rapunzel's mind screamed as the English teacher's hands began to roam slowly entering her shirt. _'My voice! Nothing is coming out! Why?!'_

The door slides open with a crash and Jack is standing in the entryway looking in. The teacher cries out and pulls away from Rapunzel as if she burned him.

"Um," he said looking at Jack his face slightly red that he almost got caught. "I was just making my rounds around the school. You're not even in the art club. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I get it," Jack said walking into the room looking at some of the paintings. "You can't come to the studio unless you're in the club. Well maybe I'll join the art club, too."

"Don't be stupid! There's no way you can draw Jack."

"You never know, man. I might have hidden talent," he made his way to a table that held art supplies on it. "And I may be stupid, but at least I go after girls my own age."

The room goes quiet as Mr. Yoshioka pales realizing that Jack did in fact see everything. He quickly tried to cover his tracks. "What are you talking about? What proof do you have of such nonsense?"

Rapunzel watched in shock as the teacher yelled at Jack. She sawJack picked up a pencil sharpener and pushed the blade out a few centimeters causing the teacher to falter.

"Wh..." Mr Yoshioka swallowed hard. "What do you think your doing? FROST?!"

"Relax" Jack said holding a pencil in his other hand. "I just thought I'd sharpen this pencil." The tension in the air thickened as the blade was still out held casually in Jack's hand. "It's not like I was thinking about cutting your face or anything."

Mr. Yoshioka paled even more before running out of the door knocking over an easel as he did so. Jack slid the blade of the pencil sharpener back into place muttering under his breath before turning to a frightened Rapunzel.

"What's wrong with you Rapunzel," Jack asked slightly angry. "You let him feel you up without saying a word? You could've at least said you wanted money or something." He looked into her frightened eyes and saw that she was silently crying. His expression softened and he walked over to her crouching down so he was eye level to her. "If you look scared like that, it makes people think they can take advantage of you. You know that?" He glanced over at her painting and also her subject seeing how spot on and realistic it looked. "Is that your model," he asked walking over to the bust of a man wearing a roman helmet. "It's dead on you're really good. Wow...Your drawing's like a photograph. Who is this guy? M-A-R-S. Mars, the planet?"

"M...mars," for the first time since Mr. Yoshioka came into the classroom she spoke. "Most people think its a planet. But there is a Mars in mythology too."

"Mythology," Jack asked. "Is he some sort of god?"

"A soldier. He's the god of war."

"Realy," Jack leaned down to get a good look at the bust's face. "For someone so violent, he has such a gentle face, doesn't he?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock as Jack leaned forward and his lips met with that of the God of War kissing him in the sunset.

"Hey Jack," called Hiccup from the doorway. "What are you doing? Let's go."

"I'll be right there," Jack said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bundle of cash tied in a pink scrunchy. "Here," he said tossing it to Rapunzel who caught it. "Told you I'd double it."

With that he walked out of the room and walked with Hiccup outside of the school not knowing Rapunzel was watching him from the studio window.

"What were you doing in the art studio," Hiccup asked Jack as they walked.

"Just some art appreciation," Jack replied.

_'What is,' _Rapunzel thought as she watched the two best friends. _'this feeling? Something was just born in me.'_

Jack looked up at the sunset. "Geez," he said to Hiccup. "Check out that sunset."

Hiccup looked up shading his eyes. "It's the color of blood."

**Ok so the little word I had the star by, what they mean by riding naked is that that you're ridding a motorcycle with the cowls removed. It does not mean that you go driving down the street with no clothes on, even in Japan that's illegal. So for those of you who haven't figured it out or never read the Manga Mars here's a blow by blow. By order of appearance.**

**Rapunzel is Kira Aso the heroine of the story.**

**Jack is Rei Kashino, the Hero**

**Toothless in human form(I know I'm lame on names but I couldn't think of a good human name for toohless) is Akitaka Katayama.**

**Astrid is Kyoko, Akitaka's gf but I made her his wife in this because for the life of me I couldn't remember her last name.**

**Bunnymund is Mr Tachikawa, not really sure what he teaches but I made him the history teacher, he's also the homeroom teacher too.**

**Merida is Harumi, she's a bit of a bad girl at first but I promise you'll love her in the end, I'd never make Merida a complete bitch.**

**and finally**

**Hiccup is Tatsuya, Rei's best friend. I made Tatsuya related to Akitaka in this mostly so that there is more of a tie for him and Rei though in the actual story line they didn't meet until High School, that and I really wanted to give Hiccup a bike called the Night Fury instead of Jack because well duh. **

**If you have read Mars and can think of anyone else that would be a good fit characterwise PM me. For the Record I already got Rei's Ex-girlfriend from Junior high played by Elsa so all you Jelsa fans just be a little patient. No there is no Gothel in this in the forseeable future...but there is a Pitch in the most unexpected way. Please read and Review I really want to hear your thoughts, as for my other two stories, I will be uploading the chapters just as soon as I find my thumb drive.**


	3. Chapter 2 The promise and consequence

**Ok Chapter two. Thank you to those who commented, can't wait for more, oh and the reason this is going so fast, the story was already written and I memorized it. Enjoy.**

The next day was still a little chilly, but the blossoms were out. Jack walked down the side walk holding a folder in his hands as he entered the school the basketball team captain called out to him.

"Hey Frost," he called out catching up to him. "Wait up."

Jack stopped and looked at the team captain who looked him up and down before nodding.

"Why don't you want to join the basketball team," he asked again determined to get Jack. "I'm telling you, I'll make you a starter."

"And I told you," said Jack annoyed. "I'm busy with work. Unlike you guys. I can't waste my energy like that."

"You're hard to get prima-donna."

Jack shook his head and started walking away and the captain's friend came up to him looking after Jack. The captain gave a sigh of frustration. "What's up with Jack he's pissing me off."

"I told you not to bother," his friend said. "He races motorcycles. He couldn't care less about the basketball team."

"Does Frost have a racing license?"

"Yeah. I heard he won the Suzuka 4-hour endurance race when he was fourteen"

The captain looked at his friend like he was crazy.

In the art studio the art club was in a busle as the students finished their painting. Ana the art and home-ec teacher walked around before stopping at everyone's painting offering words of encouragement. She stopped behind Rapunzel and smiled.

"That's starting to look really nice Rapunzel," she said lovingly. "I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

Jack peeked around the door calling to Rapunzel softly before catching her attention. He gestured for her to come out. She walked out into the hall everyone slowly cleaning up their supplies around her getting ready to leave. He led her a little ways away before turning to her and handing her the clear folder that held her sketch in it.

"I'm giving this back to you," he said. "I'm sorry it's all crumpled. I didn't realize there was a picture on the back so I stuffed in in my pocket."

"It's okay," Rapunzel said quietly. "It was just a sketch. Once I've drawn it onto a canvas I don't need it."

"You don't need it, you mean you're gonna throw it out," Jack asked. He looked away then started to rub the back of his head. "If you're gonna throw it out, um... could I have it."

Rapunzel's eyes widened a bit before she answered quietly. "Th-that's fine, I guess."

"Really," Jack smile grew and he looked really happy.

"Um if you want," Rapunzel said blushing slightly. "You can have the oil painting when it's done." _'He smiles like a little boy,' _she thought. _'I can't believe that this is the same Jack from yesterday. The same Jack whose cruel eyes gave me chills.'_

"You're kidding," Jack said in surprise. "You'll give it to me? I mean, isn't that asking too much? I can't just take it for free. Hmm...I don't have any money either. Let's see. What can I do for you?"

Jack looked at her thoughtfully then turned away slightly deep in thought before the idea came to him. "I know," he turned to her with that boyish smile. "I'll protect you. I'll stand my you if anything happens. That's about the only thing I'm good for." He started to walk away then stopped. "Oh, there's one more thing." He turned back to her. "Let me know if you feel like fooling around. I'll lend you my body whenever you want."

Jack started walking down the stairs, most everyone was home so the school was quiet. Rapunzel stood at the top of the stairs watching him then she called out to him.

"W-will you lend me your body?!"

Astonished from her sudden shout Jack lost his footing and fell down the stairs. The was a crumbled heap in the middle of the stairway looking up at Rapunzel.

"Wh-what," he asked surprised.

_'In the sixteen years I've been alive,' _Rapunzel thought as she stepped down. _'I have never said anything so bold.'_

Rapunzel stepped down then looked him in the eye. "I want you do model for me."

Jack and Rapunzel walked back to the studio and he turned to her.

"So do I get undressed," he asked her and she shook her head blushing. "My heart was pounding 'cause I thought you wanted a nude model."

_'My heart was pounding too,' _Rapunzel thought before saying out loud. "U-um...could you just take off your top shirt."

**_"I want you to model for me." _**_'I have to say, I can't believe I said that. But I couldn't avoid saying it. He was so beautiful when he kissed that statue of Mars in that burning sunset. He may have just been playing around. But I was moved.'_

Jack removed his flannel jacket setting it aside before looking back at Rapunzel, "So what do I do now?"

Rapunzel pointed to a chair. "Sit in that chair and be still." **(Good luck with that, one of the reasons I chose Jack for Rei, is because neither of them can sit still and they're both reckless. I just love them soo much. Couldn't resist that little tidbit on with the show.)**

"Can I sit how ever I want," he asked looking at her.

"Yeah."

Jack sat down in a casual pose leaning back into the chair. "I said I'd lend you my body, but I had no idea I'd be modeling. I would rather help you with something that feels good. Hey is it true that you hate men? What's your deal? Do you like girls?"

Jack had been moving around leaning forward to get Rapunzel's attention making it hard for her to draw. "Can't you sit still," she complained slightly ignoring his questions. "It's hard to draw."

"You're smart enough to know the difference." Jack continued ignoring her request just as she ignored his question. "I'm a real person you know, unlike that guy." He gestured to the statue. "By the way, Mars," He stood turning the chair around so he could sit in it backwards much to Rapunzel's frustrations. "Was it Mars? I thought I heard his name before. Nostradamus prophesied about him. In July 1999, a terrifying king would come down and the world will be ruled by Mars.**(Just curious, How many of you think this prophecy came true, and I did look it up after reading this volume of the manga, this is a legit person and a real prophecy. But it's obviously way past 1999 but I am curious who think it came true, cause in a way it did. Our world is ruled by some war or another, but I also think it didn't come true either. Your thoughts please.)** I thought 'who's Mars?' but I finally remembered. What do you think the world will be like if it was ruled by a war god?"

"Jack, you believe in prophecies?"

"Even if I didn't believe in them, the world's going to collapse. Everything's all messed up."

"True but...you don't care if the world ends?"

"Well, I can't imagine that the future's that great. It'd be more interesting to come to a crazy flashy end."

"Interesting."

"You know how you get all excited right before a typhoon? Like that...I wish it would hurry up and come. (yawn) I wonder how it's gonna end?(yawn)Will it be a sea of fire? Or a radiation...storm..."

With that Jack fell asleep, Rapunzel stood up and crouched down in front of him looking at his face, she gave him a sad smile.

_'All that talking must have made him tired,' _She looked at his face carefully. _'He has such a beautiful face. Up close he looks even better.'_

About a week later rumors were flying about how Jack would go to the art studio everyday just to see a certain shy and quiet artist. Everyone would talk about him, and then they brought up his girlfriend. A senior by the name of Gothel, **(Okay I lied but in my defense, I forgot about Rei/Jack's current Girlfriend even though we only see her a few more times after this, it still works.)** who had Jack wrapped around her little finger.**  
><strong>

Behind the gym Gothel brought Jack over to test him.

"I want to break up Jack," she said flipping her black curly hair over behind her shoulder. "You're still a junior and have time to spare, but I'm a senior and have to study for exams. It's not like we can go on with our little playtime."

"Oh, okay," said Jack nonchalantly. He shrugged off the wall he was leaning against and started to walk away waving to Gothel. "Good luck with your studying."

Gothel turned and looked at him in shock before grabbing his arm. "WAIT! What's with you?!"

"Huh," Jack asked her confused.

"Is it true that you have a new girl," Gothel asked cutting to the chase. "I heard that you were fooling around in the art studio."

"You mean Rapunzel? I haven't done anything."

"It's too late if you've done something!"

"What are you so mad about? You said you wanted to break up."

"It was a trick stupid! I even bought you a Bulgrari watch."

"I didn't ask for it."

"Then give it back!"

"I don't have it anymore. I pawned it."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"But, the motorcycle repairs..."

"Which is more important? The bike or me?"

**(Guys think carefully before you answer this you might end up worse than Jack.)**

"The bike."

In front of the art studio that day Rapunzel ran into Jack who had just left the nurses office. On his face right under his eye was a band-aid. Rapunzel stared at him in shock.

"I guess I can't model with this face can I," he asked her embarrassed. **(I still think he got off easy, he's lucky the girl doesn't know anything about motorcycles. Me on the other hand, he'd be stranded for about... a month maybe two pending on how much I like the bike.)**

"What happened," Rapunzel asked him in awe.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "A cat did it." He lied.

Ana the art teacher came up behind him. "Oh really," she asked him. "There's a cat that wears nail polish in school?"

Rapunzel looked at her favorite teacher in surprise, Jack just looked annoyed before he smiled and slapped her back.

"You haven't gotten old just for show, have you, Ms. Toothiana," He asked her before walking away.

Ana stood up glaring at him. "I'm afraid to think what he'll be like when **he's** older." she looked at Rapunzel who was still staring. "You better watch out for him, Rapunzel. Guys like that will destroy you."

Rapunzel smiled as she looked out the window watching Jack play basketball with the guys. _'If this was the old me I would've thought the same thing. It's true that Jack's all messed-up. He pushes the boundaries. But, I don't sense and selfishness, he's just confident. The world is full of selfish people, and there's nothing you can do to save it. No matter how well you hide it, selfishness seeps out slowly. Spreading its awful stench.'_

Rapunzel sat in English the next day watching Mr. Yoshioka, flashbacks from the day in the art studio kept hitting her pulling her into a darker place until she looks at Jack asleep at his desk.

_'I can't believe this man could do such a thing,' _she thought. _'If Jack hadn't walked in that time...' **"I'll protect you."**_

Mr. Yoshioka finished writing the sentence on the board before turning to the class. "So," he said. "Let's have someone do this sentence construction."

"That's not fair," a student called out. "Mr. Yoshioka. It's way too hard."

"You're practicing in your cram schools aren't you," the teacher asked. "I just want to see how much you're learning. Jack, you try it."

The class began to murmur, "Is he out of his mind? There's no way Jack goes to Cram School."

Hiccup kicked Jack's chair waking him up. "Hey you're up," Hiccup said.

Rapunzel watched in shock as Jack rubbed his eyes and walked up to the board looking at the problem.

_'I can't believe it,' _she thought watching the scene unfold before her. _'Is this harassment?'_

"What's wrong," Mr. Yoshioka asked with a sickening winning smile on his face, knowing that the chances of Jack knowing English were slim, especially with his grades and with him skipping class. "You're the big man on the court but not in class?"

Jack looked at him in the eye before he caught on to what the teacher was doing. So he smiled and picked up the chalk. "It's your fault I woke up." On the board he wrote in perfect English.

_'This teacher, who appears to be good, is actually a terrible person who sexually harasses his female students'_

The class looked on in shock before Mr. Yoshioka realizing what Jack wrote hurriedly began to erase what was written on the board. A lot of the girls were confused and looked at Jack curiously wondering what he meant by that.

"Nice try," Jack said laughing. "But I lived in L.A. for eight years. I know my English."

"What," cried one of the students. "You mean you're bilingual?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't!"

"Well, whatever."

Jack walked back to his seat but paused for a minute, Rapunzel had her hand held out palm up. Jack smiled sending his hand into her's in a low-five. Rapunzel smiled bringing her fist to her heart in a silent victory celebration. After school everyone was talking about what happened in English, a lot of people were surprised at Jack's perfect English even though his grades were a joke. Someone mentions the rumor that Jack scored number one on the entrance exam causing another murmur among the students. But then they thought back to what Jack wrote on the board, wondering if it was a joke, because Mr. Yoshioka was much to great of a teacher for him to do wrong.

Jack got on his bike and began to ride home to get a nap before he had to work, not seeing the shadow watching him from the school entrance. As Jack drove down the street he was coming to a stop like so he hit the break bar to slow to a stop, only he didn't slow, the truck he was following was getting closer dangerously fast. Jack hit his rear breaks with his foot leaning hard to one side coming to a hard stop. He got his bike to the curb and looked at it. Luckily he wasn't too far from the garage Hiccup and Toothless's Uncle owns so he walked the bike there to have the mechanic Gobber look at it.

"Your brake pads were taken off," Gobber said after looking at the machine. He was a fairly large man with blonde hair and a mustache. He hobbled around one his prosthetic leg while he attached a screw driver to the stump on his arm. "That's a pretty vicious Joke. Does someone have a grudge against you?"

Jack looked up at Gobber watching the man work. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Too many to count."

"You and your crazy life," Gobber stood up examining the rest of the bike. "Everything else looks good. I don't know how you did it. There's no damage to the bike at all."

"I was lucky that the rear brakes were working. Toothless gave me a great bike."

"It's too bad about Toothless. He was a good rider. Are you gonna be racing?"

"No. My bike's out of service and I've got no money. My old man stopped sending me cash."

"What, did you guys get in a fight again?"

"I just don't get along with that guy. And he keeps bugging me to quit riding."

"He's just worried about you. Why don't you move back home?"

"No way. I'd go nuts living there."

"You're plenty crazy now."

Later that night as the lights of the school were turning off and the teachers were returning home, Mr. Yoshioka was walking out of his office when Jack came up behind him at the top of the stairs his arm around the man's shoulders his left hand lightly hold the teacher in place.

"You play hard, Mr. Yoshioka," Jack said with a cold smile. "I almost ended up in the hospital."

"Wha," Mr. Yoshioke stammered. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, well, you made quite an impact. I see you in a different light. And here's what I think," Jack's grip tightened on the teacher's shoulder. "If we're gonna play, we should go all-out. This is really the only time in my life I can go crazy you know. Being a minor and all." Jack left the pale teacher walking down the stairs before pausing. "Oh yeah...your car's the white infiniti right?" He turned to face the teacher. "Be extra-careful not to get into any accidents."

The next day Mr. Yoshioka quit, the students were wondering what happened praising the teacher. Rapunzel sat at her desk sharpening her pencil, her heart now lighter with the teacher gone. Merida leaned against Jack's desk talking to him trying to get him to take an interest in her.

"Hey Jack," she said looking at him. "I heard you broke up with your girlfriend. It's good you ditched her. That old hag."

"Old hag," Jack asked not really looking at Merida. "She was only a year older."

"She didn't suit you, such a snobby girl," Merida saw that she wasn't really getting anywhere so she tried a different tactic. "Hey, take me for a ride on your bike sometime."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"My bike gets jealous when I let girls ride."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Sometimes she scratches and stuff."

At this Rapunzel chuckled a little bit catching Merida's attention. Merida glared before sending her heel into the other girl's desk causing it to jolt resulting in Rapunzel cutting her thumb with the blade of her pencil sharpener.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Merida said with false sweetness. "My foot hit you."

Rapunzel looked at her thumb for a minute to see the damage. Jack had chosen to look over, he grew cross with Merida standing up, he walked over to Rapunzel.

"What are you doing," he asked Merida. "You klutz!"

With that he took Rapunzel's hand and gently licked her thumb in front of the class who turned to watch at Jack's outburst. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, Rapunzel even blushed a little. Merida just looked like she was shot with one of her arrows. Hiccup looked slightly pissed.

During gym class for the boys Hiccup decided to confront Jack to protect Rapunzel.

"Jack what are you up to," Hiccup demanded a very confused Jack. "Treating Rapunzel that way. It's not good for her to stand out!"

"What are you all pissed about Hiccup," Jack asked not knowing what he did wrong.

"You're so clueless. There're a ton of girls that want to go out with you. Why are you acting out like that in front of them? You're just going to antagonize them! Whatever happens to Rapunzel is on you. It's not like you've got a shortage of girls, why do you have to go after suck a goody-goody?"

Jack looked at his best friend and suddenly it dawned on him why he would be so upset about how he treated one girl out of all the ones in the class.

"Hiccup you like Rapunzel, don't you?"

Hiccup blushed and began to stammer, "Wha...? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was wondering what was up. You bug me so much about her. If you like Rapunzel so much, you want me to tell her for you?"

"You idiot," Hiccup shouted at him before calming down looking at his shoes. "Besides, I was pretty much crushed to bits in Junior High..."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jack said trying to relieve the tension that was now between them. "She said you were dirty right?"

Hiccup punched Jack over the head before shouting at him. "Are you completely clueless?! Rapunzel isn't a neanderthal like you! You better not say anything to her!"

"What did you say, Jackass," Jack shouted at Hiccup grabbing the front of his shirt.

The rest of the period resulted with the two of them wrestling with each other and calling each other name. Their classmates wondering at their maturity.

Meanwhile.

Behind the school next to the incinerator, Merida, Tuffnut and Anna surrounded poor little Rapunzel for a talk.

"You've got quite an attitude lately," Merida said to Rapunzel, Rapunzel stayed quiet not sure what she should do, but too scared to fight back. "Don't think you're so high and mighty just because Jack's been a little nice to you lately."

"Do you even have a clue about yourself," Anna asked.

"Jack would never even look twice at you," Tuffnut stated not even giving Rapunzel a chance to answer Anna.

"Don't even try to get him," Merida said her arms folded in front of her.

"I'm not really," Rapunzel said quietly. "I just asked him to model for me."

"That's what I'm talking about," Merida shouted back handing the other girl knocking her down to the ground. "You're an eyesore. You never speak, and you're always in your own little world. You annoy me. You're gloomy and stupid. Just looking at you makes me sick. You better not show off anymore, or you'll really get it!"

Rapunzel looked up at the girls in fear tears forming in her eyes.

"Aww," said Anna, "Poor thing we made her cry."

"That's what you get for pissing Merida off," Tuffnut said coldly. "She would've have been nicer if you just kept your mouth shut."

"Yeah," Merida said humorously, "we could've been friends."

"Hey, cute shoes," Anna cried. "I'll be your friend if you give them to me." She took the little pink moccasin style shoes and looked at them before giving a sigh of disappointment. "Aw, too bad. They're not my size. They're teeny. It's a shame, but they're useless."

Anna opened the incinerator door and with Rapunzel watching tossed them into the fire. The girls walked away laughing at the bell rang. Rapunzel ran to her the shoe lockers to get her spare sneakers only to find them missing.

"I guess they took my sneakers too," she said before trudging up to class. When she finally got back to class it had already started. The teacher reprimanded her about being late before going back to teaching. Rapunzel apologized before returning to her seat. Jack noticed that she was barefoot and asked her where her shoes were.

"They were too small," Rapunzel lied. "So I threw them out."

Jack didn't buy the lie, but he couldn't confront Rapunzel in class so he decided to wait. It was the longest wait he ever had to endure that he could remember. When the bell finally ran he followed Rapunzel out into the hall so that their conversation wouldn't be heard, pulling her to the side he looked at her hard.

"I'm not that stupid," he said. "Who got you?"

"Why do you care," Rapunzel asked looking at him just as hard catching him off guard. "It's none of your business Jack."

Rapunzel slipped away but got as far as the stairwell before Jack caught up.

"Hey wait," he called to her making her stop as he caught her. "Is it really not my business?"

Rapunzel looked at him trying to decide what to tell him. "Jack," she said timidly. "have any of your girlfriends ever been bullied before?"

"No," Jack sounded like that was an answer he didn't want to give, no matter how true it was.

"See what I mean? The problem's with me. I'm just slow and stupid, it's no wonder everyone gets annoyed."

"Why don't you get mad?"

"If I get mad, they'll just get me again."

"So, you can get them back."

"We'd end up killing each other."

"So what?"

Rapunzel looked at his face, seeing the cold Jack she was used to before he saw her drawing, before she got to know him. She looked him in the eye and opened up to him a little.

"You're not afraid of anything are you," she asked him. He was about to answer but she cut him off. "I'm afraid of a lot of things. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through." She left him speechless before turning away and walking out. Jack was surprised at this.

"You're going home like that," he asked her.

She turned to him looking at him with a type of fire in her eyes, not a true fire, more like a candle flame. "It's not like I can't walk."

She walked out of the building with an astonished Jack watching her. He then smiled softly at her retreating form before running back to the classroom to get his stuff.

"You're not such a wuss after all," he said to himself as he ran to catch her before she left the gate.

"RAPUNZEL," he called out grabbing her arm gently. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

Rapunzel was surprised and began to stammer. "B-but you said no one's allowed on your bike."

"I changed my mind."

"But, um...I've never been on a motorcycle."

"Don't worry about it. Just hang on to me."

"But..."

**_"You better not show off anymore or you'll really get it."_**

**_"Do you even have a clue about yourself?"_**

"Do you not want to ride with me," Jack asked her.

_'I do,' _Rapunzel thought unable to speak.

**_"You think you're so high and mighty just because Jack's been a little nice to you lately."_**

**_"Do you really think he would give you a second glance?"_**

_'No, I don't think that.'_ Rapunzel's thoughts continued to real. _'But...'_

"Oh that's right," said Jack scratching his head in embarrassment misinterpreting Rapunzel's inner-turmoil. "You don't like men, right? You're pretty much stuck together on a motorcycle. Of course you don't what a ride. My fault, my fault."

_'But...'_

**_"...or you'll really get it."_**

Rapunzel reached out with shaking hands towards Jack waiting for his helmet. This surprised him and but he smiled and helped her put on the helmet.

"Strap the helmet on," he said guiding her hands.

"Aren't you going to wear one," Rapunzel asked.

"Riding without a helmet is nice once in a while," Jack said pulling on his gloves. "As long as the cops don't catch us. By the way, it's my first time riding with a passenger. If we die, I'm sorry."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his waist then thought to herself. _'I don't care if I die. Is this what they mean by becoming "A slave to love"?'_

Jack started the bike and began riding out just as Hiccup and Snotlout were walking through the gate.

"Hey," Jack called out causing Hiccup to turn. Jack slowed for a second kicking Hiccup in the butt as he passed by. "Bye, bye Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up from the ground to yell something at Jack only to stop seeing Rapunzel on the back of the bike. "Rapunzel?"

In the classroom Anna happened to look out just as Jack and Rapunzel left.

"Merida," she called out to her friend, "Oh my God. Its Rapunzel and Jack."

Merida looked up in surprise then glared.

On the bike driving down the street Jack called back to Rapunzel. "Hang on tight!"

_'I don't know what lies ahead,'_ Rapunzel prayed. _'But I want to keep going forever...'_

**Ok again I KNOW Merida is a little bit of a bitch right now but it won't be like this, by the end of the seventh maybe eighth chapter she'll be the Merida we all love, but right now this is jealous Merida. I mean she's been waiting for Jack for what two years and now he's paying attention to another girl...a goody-two-shoes no less. But honestly this will not be the worst we see of her because it has to get worse before it gets better. Again if you read the manga you know what I'm talking about, Harumi and Merida are almost a perfect match for each other...almost.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Threat

**Okay, remember, I said it had to get worse before it could get better. Though this isn't the worse of the story this is the worse of the character. The story is going to be much darker before the end. So again enjoy read and review and if you've read the manga and know of someone who can be a character message me. I'm still looking for a couple. Namely a certain secretary.**

Jack and Rapunzel pulled up next to the apartment complex before stopping. Jack looked up at the building.

"Is this the apartment complex," he asked her.

"Y-yeah," answered Rapunzel a little out of breath.

Jack turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I've been on a roller coaster!"

Jack smiled softly at her before noticing the park.

"Isn't that the park where we first talked," he asked her excitedly as he helped her off the bike. "Well it was really **me** that did the talking."**  
><strong>

Rapunzel looked at him then frowned at the memory, she better apologize.

"I'm sorry I was so rude that day," she said hugging the helmet.

"That map really helped me out," Jack said waving off the apology as he folded his arms leaning against the bike. "I was just wandering around in circles before."

Rapunzel looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you ill, Jack," she asked getting his attention. He turned to face her. "What were you doing at the medical center?"

"It's not me." Jack said quietly. "A friend of mine was in the hospital. They had to amputate his leg after a racing accident. He had talent but no luck..."

At that moment two guys on Harleys drove by.

"Woohoo," called one, "Check out the lovebirds!"

His companion looked at the bike Jack had and exclaimed in reverence. "Holy... A Bewilder Beast?!"

"Wow," said the first guy paling. "That dude's no limits*!"**(no limits-a special license to ride motorcycles over 401cc)**

Jack looked at the two bikers as they passed chuckling at their reactions to his bike.

"Those guys are never the ones that die," he said, causing Rapunzel to look at him. "'Cause they don't ride fast. They just don't push it."

"Do a lot of people die on motorcycle," she asked him.

"Well, it's more dangerous than a 4-wheeler, but it's fine if you take it easy. But, I can't help it. I end up speeding anyway!" Jack laughed almost childlike. "Riding fast is such a rush. If I had to trade this feeling, I wouldn't mind dying."

"I think I know what you mean," Rapunzel said softly smiling. "I was scary at first..." she handed him the helmet.

"Thanks for trusting me with your life," Jack said taking the Helmet.

Rapunzel looked at him in slight surprise and tears began to fall from her eyes. Jack watched in concern not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel said. "I can't help it. I know that you don't mean anything by it. That you're just 'In the moment.' But, when you said you'd protect me," she started to wipe her eyes. "It made me happy. You give me courage."

Jack reached out to pull her into a hug not wanting to see her cry. For some reason, this fragile girl before him, created a feeling in him he didn't understand. He wanted to protect her. To see her smile and laugh, to bring that candle flame into a raging storm. As he reached out to her Rapunzel's mother turned the corner.

"RAPUNZEL," she cried running to her daughter pulling her back. "What have you done to my daughter?"

"No Mother," Rapunzel grabbed her mother forcing her to look at her. "Mother stop! It's not what you think!"

Jack watched as Rapunzel calmed her mother down, telling her what happened and how she didn't have any shoes and because of that Jack offered to give a ride rather than have her walk the streets. Mrs. Corona turned to Jack bowing her head in apology.

"Oh, dear," she said quietly. "I'm truly sorry. I jumped to conclusions."

Jack smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Mrs. Corona looked at him in surprise and hesitantly put her hand in his. He clasped it gently. "So," he said to himself. "This is a mother's hand." His smile grew as he introduced himself. "I'm Jack Frost, the pleasure's mine."

Mrs. Corona turned away blushing surprised at Jack's manners Rapunzel turned to him to thank him again.

"Um," she said quietly. "Thanks for the ride. You're always rescuing me."

"Kiss me if I'm your hero or something," he chuckled at Rapunzel's blush. Just kidding. By the way, what do you think of Hiccup?

"Hiccup," she asked confused.

"Any past grudges or anything, or you physically can't stand him?"

"Not really... nothing like that."

"Okay," Jack put on his helmet. "Got it," he watched her for a moment before pulling down his visor. "See you later."

Rapunzel and her mother watched him drive off. "What a strange young man." Mrs. Corona said not missing her daughter's warm smile.

At the clinic's physical therapy room Toothless just asked Jack the big question.

"What," Jack asked looking at Toothless like he was insane. "Enter the race? Don't be ridiculous, Toothless. How am I supposed to race without a bike?"

"I'll get the bike," Toothless said looking at Jack laughing. "I'll take care of the maintenance too. All you gotta do is ride. Don't you want to be in the Suzuka Classic*? If you want to be in the 8-hour rank in the area* and get an international license." **(Suzuka classic=An 8-hour endurance race held annually in Suzuka. Area= the international championship)**

Jack just stared at Toothless wide eyed. "What are you looking all spacey for?"

Jack rubbed his head, "The conversation's going so fast I've got whiplash."

Toothless started to laugh. "Wait until you hear this. Depending on how it pans out HRC* might lend you a worksmachine.* They're looking for a promising young rider in the Area right now. Maybe it's because I recommended you but they're locking in on your performance at the 4-endurance. But what they really want is a GP500*. You were saying you wanted to ride a 500, didn't you? The bike you'd ride in Suzuka is more powerful of course, but it's handling is pretty similar to the 500. First try feeling out the superbike8 at the 8-endurance. HRC's the team parent organization, but I'll be your manager. Which means I'll be your trainer. Any complaints?"**(HRC=Honda's Racing Team. Worksmachine=A racing motorcycle made by joint companies. GP500= the top mothercycle-racing class. Superbike=a 750cc racing bike)**

Jack was quiet while Toothless talked, letting it all sink in, finally he smiled. "Sounds crazy, but I'll do it."

The nurse came over and spoke with Toothless, "Mr. Hofferson, let's start your rehab."

As Toothless got up he fell as his legs gave way not used to the prosthetic. Jack rushed over to help Toothless but Toothless shook him off getting up himself and walked with the nurse to start his therapy. Astrid came up behind Jack and they both watched as Toothless continued his therapy.

"He's gotten good at walking hasn't he," Astrid finally asked with a warm smile. "He'll be riding again in no time."

Jack didn't smile if anything he turned cold. "No disrespect to you or Toothless, but I would rather die if I can't ride fast."

With that Jack walked away out into the parkinglot strapping on his helmet and getting his bike going. Astrid watched after him worry written on her features. Toothless came up behind her.

"He hasn't changed at all," Toothless said wrapping an arm around her as they walked to the window to watch him drive away. "That moron. It's going to be crazy training him, and Hiccup."

They both heard the scream of the motorcycle as Jack opened the throttle heading home.

Astrid sighed leaning into her husband, "Only Jack can peel out a sound that good."

At the apartment complex Rapunzel and her mother were washing up the dinner dishes.

"No more riding on motorcycles," Mrs. Corona said. "Okay, Rapunzel? You had no choice today, but motorcycle gangs are dangerous."

Rapunzel looked at her mother. "Jack's not in a motorcycle gang. He has a licence and he races."

"Racing? That's even more dangerous! Besides, Jack's not a bad kid, but... he seems so reckless."

There was a loud bang as Rapunzel slammed a plate down looking at her mother in disbelief. "Jack's a good person."

Mrs. Corona stared at her daughter in shock, her daughter is usually a gentle person. "Rapunzel?"

"You've got it all wrong Mother," Rapunzel continued. "You're judging him by the way he looks. How you look isn't who you are! Even you know people that seem good and honest may do terrible things behind closed doors."

Rapunzel ran into her room closing the door, leaving her poor grieving mother behind ashamed of the memories her daughter's words had awakened. Rapunzel opened her sketchbook and looked at some of her drawings of Jack all asleep and all filled with love and courage in every detail.

_'I was only seeing the surface too,'_ Rapunzel thought as she caressed the drawing. _'I thought Jack was just some cheerful punk. I thought that was all there was to him.'_

**_"Those guys are never the ones that die."_**

"Do you always think about things like that," Rapunzel asked her drawing. "About dying?"

In a particularly dark part of town Jack drove to a nearly condemned office building that the owners were renting out to a few people as apartments to live in. As Jack started up the stairs a voice called out to him and Merida stepped out of the shadows.

"It's late," Jack said. "What do you want?"

"I was waiting for you to come home," Merida said standing her ground. "What's your story? You let Rapunzel ride on your bike?!"

"Well someone got rid of her shoes..."

"But why does it have to be Rapunzel?! It's embarrassing! When you broke up, I was closest to you!"

"Whatever, but what's with the rivalry? Why do you hate Rapunzel so much," Jack eyes widened as things pieced together. He looked at Merida and spoke to her his voice chilled. "You're the one that hazed Rapunzel." Merida remained silent her cheeks heating up. "That's so lame..."

Merida interrupted him. "It's your fault, you know! You ignored me and gave attention to her."

"Why do I have to sit here and take this from you?"

"Because!" Merida took a breath and looked Jack in the eye. "Jack, why'd you sleep with me?"

"Why? Because you invited me and I got into the mood. That's it. I was just "in the moment"."

"But it was real for me! I've liked you since 10th grade! I won't let Rapunzel take you!"

Merida ran away leaving a stunned Jack who eventually walked into his apartment. He threw his jacket on the floor and switched on the light muttering under his breath.

"Give this, take that," he sat heavily on his bed. "What am I a gift? Everyone just says whatever they want. What a joke."

The next day Jack greeted Hiccup like normal, Hiccup looked at his best friend before glaring and turning away. Jack slightly annoyed grabbed the back of Hiccups neck and squeezed making Hiccup make a weird noise.

"Don't sulk like a baby," Jack said letting go and sitting down facing Hiccup to tell him that Rapunzel may like him and that he should ask her out.

"What," Hiccup says in surprise. "Rapunzel likes me?"

"I wouldn't say she likes you," Jack said casually. "But when I casually asked her about you yesterday, she said she doesn't **dislike **you. You should go for her."

"Go for her, but what about you?"

"But you said that we don't make a good couple."

"Well yeah I said that..."

"But it wouldn't be fun to fight over a girl with you. I'm not into messing up relationships."

"I'll take it to the line on the racetrack though."

"Either way, I was thinking of giving up girls for a while..."

"You're gonna give up girls? You, the king of erotica?"

"It's just lacking lately."

"You sure you can give it up?"

"If you really believe in something you can to anything."

"Hey, it's the booby goddess."

"Huh? Where?"

"Jack I think you beliefs are as stable as a house of cards."

"Stop you're embarrassing me."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Good morning," Rapunzel said to the too. Jack greeted her warmly as Hiccup became a stuttering baboon.**(Okay he wasn't stuttering in the manga, but I can't picture Hiccup speechless no matter how many times I watch the movies.)**

Later that day at Jack and Hiccup sat with Rapunzel and the rumors and questions started to fly.

"Why are the two best-looking guys in our class having lunch with Rapunzel?"

"I thought Merida was up to bat now that Jack's single."

"What a shocker."

"Um," Rapunzel fiddled with her hands as she talked to Hiccup. "Are you really going to treat me to lunch Hiccup?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said smiling trying to get the both of them to relax. "Don't worry about it. He just got paid at work, so we can hit him up big-time."

"Hey," Hiccup said glaring at Jack. "I didn't say anything about paying for you Jack.

_**"You better not show off anymore or you'll really get it."**_

_'I'm not trying to show off,' _Rapunzel thought glancing at Merida. _'It's enough to hear Jack's voice. Just to be near him.'_

"You guys went to the same Junior High, right," Jack asked trying desperately to cut through the many awkward silences. "You never talked before?"

"Uh yeah," answered Hiccup. "It's the first time isn't it?"

Rapunzel nodded not really looking up.

Jack rolled his eyes and tried a different approach. "Hey, did you know Hiccup skateboards. He may not look it, but he's really good and is in competitions and stuff."

"Uh," Hiccup started not knowing what to do so he just started talking. "But Jack's pretty good too! He has an awesome sense of balance. I guess he's conditioned from riding his motorcycle."

Jack glared then whispered at Hiccup so Rapunzel wouldn't hear. "Hey, Stupid! What are you talking about me for? Make yourself look good!" Hiccup apologized now very embarrassed. Jack decided to take control. "Oh God, let's cut to the chase. So, this is the deal. Hiccup wants to go out with you."

"JACK!" Hiccup yelled in a panic.

"Go out," Rapunzel asked uncertain.

"He wants you to be his girlfriend," Jack said bluntly much to a panicked Hiccup's dismay. "Unless there's someone else you like?"

"What kind of approach is that," Hiccup cried out.

Rapunzel held their gazes for a moment before dropping her own gaze. "No," she said looking at her hands. "There isn't really."

"So," Jack said getting up. "It's cool then. You can start out as friends. I'll vouch for his character at least."

Hiccup grabbed his arm. "Don't go Jack! What are we gonna do by ourselves?"

"How should I know," Jack answered trying to peal away from Hiccup. "Time isn't a menage-a-trois!" Jack spoke louder so Rapunzel could hear as he escaped hiccups clutches. "Well I'm taking off. Good luck."

As he walked away he looked back at the couple. They were both red faced and unsure, Jack had a sudden urge to go back seeing Rapunzel's unhappy face. But he turned to his other friends who were heading out to play some soccer.

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel through his eyelashes as he spoke. "Sorry Rapunzel," Rapunzel looked at him in surprise. "I know this came out of nowhere. To tell you the truth, I've liked you since junior high. If it's a nuisance, just forget about what Jack said."

"No," Rapunzel said quickly. "It's not a nuisance. I was just surprised that you would like someone like me."

"You stand out more than you think, you know. Especially to guys. A lot of them notice you, but you're not showy, so you're hard to approach. Jack's the first guy that's had the nerve to really talk to you. To be honest I was shocked that you were so friendly with Jack. He um...that is...he seems like the type you would dislike the most."

"Jack said he liked my drawing. He said he wanted to keep it. It was the first time anyone ever held onto my art. It made me happy."

"...Was that drawing of a nude by any chance?"

"Huh, n-no. It was just of a mother holding her baby."

"No wonder he wanted it. Jack doesn't have a mother. She died when he was young...he doesn't remember her. I think his girl-craziness comes from the fact he couldn't be his mother's baby when he was little. Whatever he's probably just a stupid perv."

"Jack may look big but inside he's just a kid."

The two were walking for a while and were now in the stairwell that led to their classroom, Rapunzel was laughing trying to picture a little kid inside the big teenager. Hiccup was watching her and began to wonder.

"Rapunzel," he asked. "Are you in love with Jack?"

"Me with Jack?"

"It's just, your eyes light up, whenever we're talking about him."

Rapunzel blushed and shook her head. "It's not that. I'm not in love with him or anything. I just have a crush on him. I love Jack's outlook, his strength. I probably would've felt the same way if Jack were a woman."

Hiccup started laughing at that comment. "Yeah right," he said. "That's a laugh! If Jack were a woman every guy in the world would be annihilated!"

Rapunzel was laughing with him until the were closer to class, she stopped in surprise. Waiting for her were Anna and Ruffnut. The two guys walked up to the couple and told Hiccup that they needed to borrow Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked to Hiccup with a silent plea for help that he could not see before going with the girls to the gym where Merida was waiting with her arms folded. She slowly stood up as the two other girls moved away from Rapunzel, Merida raised her and and smacked the girl knocking her to the ground.

"Weren't you ever told," Merida said as her two friend snickered behind her. "When you were little, that if you don't do what you're told it'd be the closet? You don't really remember well do you." Merida got out her lighter and light her cigarette. She inhaled deeply then exhaled the smoking leaving through an open window. "Tattoos are in now aren't they? I heard lately they're burning them in instead of bothering with ink." She grabbed Rapunzel's arm and pulled up the sleeve holding onto her arm, Merida held her lit cigarette over Rapunzel's bare skin. "If you get any closer to Jack, you'll get a few tattoos of your own."

Rapunzel's eyes widened in fear and tears started to fall. "Why are you so mad at me," she asked. "I'm not going to get between you and Jack. You even said it yourself! He would never give me a second glance."

"It's your very existence that annoys me. You're in love with him aren't you? Promise that you'll never speak to him again. Otherwise you'll be crying for a week from the burns on your arm."

'_I'm not in love with him.'_ Rapunzel thought in her head, but her answer. "One week, if I cry for one week will you forgive me. If I am in love with Jack?"

Merida stood up in surprise and rage, the cigarette falling to the floor. "Hand me one of those dumbbells."

"Huh," Anna said lifting a small one up looking at the weight. "Is the five one okay?"

"That's fine," Merida answered her gaze not leaving Rapunzel's face. "I'm just going to smash some fingers."

Meanwhile in the classroom Jack patted Hiccup on the back eager to hear how it went with Rapunzel.

"Hey," Jack said. "How'd it go with Rapunzel?"

"What a letdown," Hiccup said not wanting to look up. "Thanks to you the object of her affection."

Jack looked at him completely clueless, then looked over at Rapunzel's desk. "By the way where is she?"

"Hmm," Hiccup looked up then around. "She hadn't been back since some girls form class called her away."

"Girls," Jack asked then it dawned on him and he looked around the room in desperation. "Where's Merida?"

Many student said they didn't know then one mentioned having seen her by the gym. Jack started running out of the room Hiccup on his tail.

"Jack," Hiccup called after him. "What's wrong Jack?"

Jack ran down the stairs in his way was Professor Bunnymund heading up to the classroom, Jack in order to avoid him jumped over the railing avoiding the last set of stairs all together. While Bunnymund was yelling after Jack Hiccup ran into him knocking him down while apologizing. Bunnymund called after them about seeing them in the guidance office after school. Hiccup made it to the bottom and picked up Jack's plaid overshirt, Jack was already halfway across campus heading for the gym.

Anna and Ruffnut were holding Rapunzel in place her hand splayed against the table making her vulnerable.

"Why don't you stop trying to be so tough," Merida said tossing the weight between her hands. "If I smash your hand you won't be able to draw anymore. You okay with that? Promise me, that you won't get any closer to Jack. That you'll give him up."

"No," Rapunzel whispered tears falling down her face as she struggled.

"Don't you care about not being able to draw?"

Rapunzel closed her eyes thinking about Jack and that boyish smile. "If I can't use my right hand," she said her voice surprisingly strong. "I'll draw with my left. I could use either if I tried. I've even heard about a girl who drew with her feet because she had no hands, and someone who held a brush in her mouth because she had no feet." Rapunzel opened her eyes and there was a type of fire in them, something the others girls weren't expecting. "Or are you going to smash my mouth too?"

Merida's hands began to shake, she raised the weight over her head.

Rapunzel closed her eyes again mentally preparing for the blow she knew she couldn't avoid and said one last apology. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry I can't give you that painting."

Merida's will began to crumble as she saw that the other girl wasn't worried about herself at all, she was worried about Jack. Anna noticed her hesitating.

"Merida," she asked her voice filled with concern.

That snapped Merida back to reality and she brought the weight down with all her strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Jack make it in time, will Rapunzel regret her confession, will Merida finally leave it all alone?<strong>

**Leaving it here folks sorry that took so long, as much as I have this story memorized there are still details that go missing and I unfortunately I don't own a hard copy of this series, to which I will be dividing into three acts, the falling in love and the Race for love will be act one, which is the one I'm on now. Act 2, an art contest and the drama that follow enter Elsa and Pitch trials to prove love. and finally act three the final milestone with a nasty plot twist and danger will this be a happy ending for Rapunzel and Jack, will Merida and Rapunzel ever become friends and will Hiccup get over his feelings for Rapunzel. Tensions will increase and I know I'm still leaving Merida as a bitch but trust me by the end of Act 1, we will all love her again... but sadly no Merricup, or is there. *cue evil laughter.* **

**So again I'm sorry I was late but I had to find a new site to read the manga from if you're interested in the manga click on the link bellow.**

** .co/manga/mars/**

**I hope you enjoy and there are a few prime characters I'm still having trouble finding a match for, if you have any ideas. PLEASE I BEG YOU LET ME KNOW I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT BECAUSE OF THESE TWO.**

**Anyway peace out.**


	5. Chapter 4 First Kiss

**Next chapter guys and if you don't like adding the little bits of information in there let me know I just know some of these words I'm using can be confusing. If you guys have an issue with it I'll stop, and I promise things with Merida and Rapunzel are about to get a lot better. **

* * *

><p>Jack ran into the gym and found Rapunzel,alone, on the floor clutching her hand tears silently falling from her eyes, next to her was the five pound weight. Jack's eyes widened as Rapunzel looked up seeing him in the doorway. He silently walked towards her his face unreadable.<p>

"Jack," Rapunzel said quietly. Jack took her hand she was cradling and examined it for broken bones or bruising, but it was unharmed to his great relief. "I'm okay...I'm fine. They just threatened me. I'm okay."

Jack just reacted, now realizing how worried and scared he was for her, he pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprised and after a moment she wrapped her arms around him. Then Hiccup made it to the entrance calling out for Jack, bringing the white haired boy back to reality he moved away from the embrace as if it were fire. Hiccup watched not sure what he should say. They both helped Rapunzel up to the nurses office and made up a story about rough housing by the stairs knocking her down them. The nurse looked at Rapunzel then tucked her into bed until school ended and she could rest.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises," the nurse said looking at the boys. "I know you were playing around but to push her off the stairs...you have to be more careful. She's a girl you know. You shouldn't be so reckless. Have you apologized?"

Hiccup said yes while at the same time Jack said I'm sorry. Then the nurse shooed them from the office so Rapunzel could rest, Jack took one more worried glance behind him at her before following Hiccup who was now beating himself up.

"I had no idea," he said. "That they were so cutthroat. I never would've let her go if I'd known. Am I that oblivious?"

"It's not your fault," Jack said bluntly.

"Even so I was right there. Why didn't she speak up?"

"Rapunzel can't say anything," Jack said quietly. "Even if she got away that time, they'll get her even worse next time. She's basically trapped."

"You're just saying shut up and watch?! I'll tell Merida to stop!"

"You don't get it, do you? That's gonna have the opposite effect."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We can only wait, until they get over it."

Hiccup stared at his best friend for a full minute. "It's your fault, you know."

Jack looked at him when he said that his eyes cold as ice. "I know."

"I'll never forgive you," Hiccup continued walking to class. "If anything happens to Rapunzel. It's your call."

Meanwhile in the nurses office Rapunzel laid in bed processing what happened after lunch.

**_"If I cry for a week, will you forgive me, if I am in love with Jack?"_**

_'I can't believe those words came out of my mouth. But, it's more than a crush. I'm in love with him._

As school was ending the students were cleaning up, Merida sat at her dest Tuffnut leaning over her.

"I think Rapunzel's still at the nurses office," Ruffnut said uncertainly. "What should we do? Why did you run like that? It's not like you to be scared."

Merida snapped at her friend. "Shut up."

She looked up to yell at Ruffnut some more when she saw Jack looking at her. Jack flicked his head back indicating he wanted to talk with her. Hiccup looked on seeing Jack's wondering, what was going to happen? She stood up and followed Jack over to the pool. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Merida finally broke.

"Jack I'm not apologizing," Merida finally said.

"I'm not trying to get you to apologize," Jack said. "First of all Rapunzel isn't even my girl."

"So what are you so concerned about?"

"What are you so pissed off about? What did Rapunzel ever do to you anyway?"

"Nothing, but don't you get pissed off for no reason sometimes? Whenever I see that girl, I just get so mad. And she's not as lame as you think. Believe me I'd know."

Jack chuckled. "She must be tough, is you couldn't even lay a hand on her. I'm pretty impressed."

Merida glared at him. "Don't pull that with me. It was just a threat this time. But who knows what I'll do next time?"

"That's fine," Jack said his eyes turning into ice. "Do what you like. I'll avenge her by killing you."

Merida looked at him in shock, then she smiled. "That's a laugh! You couldn't do it, Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because that would make you a murderer. You'd be a criminal."

"So what?"

Merida stared at him seeing he was serious. "You're serious? I can't believe that...you would say such a thing!"

"Would it really be that big of a deal? It's on the new every night. I never thought I'd find myself in this situation. I guess that's just how these things happen. For now, lets see how far we can push this. To be honest I don't know how confident I am, seeing that I've never killed anyone before."

Jack walked off leaving behind a shaking Merida. Finally her knees gave out and she held her head in her hands. "You're joking, right?"

"Don't be shocked that Jack's pissed," Hiccup said sitting next to her. "You took it too far. Why would you ever do that to Rapunzel?"

"Rapunzel, was in the way. It's...it's not fair! I waited so long for him to look my way...since we first started school, Jack kept dating older girls. I didn' want to make the first move because I was afraid that he would think I was too young. The she comes out of nowhere and starts following him around-"

"You're wrong," Hiccup cut her off. "Jack made the first move. Not only that, it's just a game to him."

"No it's not," Merida shouted. "This is different, I can tell because I've been watching him for so long. I've never seen him like this. He has the softest look in his eyes. Even though it's fleeting it's enough to make my heart ache."

"Seriously," Hiccup thought back to when Jack was encouraging him to go for Rapunzel. "He hasn't said anything."

"That Rapunzel pisses me off! When I was about to smash her fingers, she was thinking of Jack, not herself. Those two are drawn to each other and they don't even realize it. This doesn't happen all the time, you know? It's so obvious. Hiccup, have you ever been afraid of Jack?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, thinking back to when he first met Jack, "Yeah."

"How can you stay friends with him?"

"He's a good guy, as long as he's not your enemy. Besides, my cousins are going to help both of us race and that's what I like about him the strength he omits on the racetrack. It's another him." He looked at Merida. "You should let it go for a while Merida. You can't play at his level. I don't even think there's a woman in the world that can spar with him."

Rapunzel sat in her room latter that evening drawing at her desk, '_My right hand, it's a miracle that I'm even holding a pencil. Not being able to draw, I never imagined that before. But...when I remember the sound of Jack's heart, I feel like I wouldn't even mind.'_

The sound of a motorcycle cut through the silence and Rapunzel was pulled from her thoughts. '_Is that a motorcycle,' _she ran to her window. '_It can't be. Jack'_

Down in the street in front of the complex Rapunzel saw a lone motorcycle with it's rider wearing a white and blue helmet. She turned from the window and headed outside. She reached him and he was standing there looking like he was torn between thoughts. She walked to him and waited for him to speak.

"I thought I'd stop by after work," he finally said as they sat on a low garden wall. "To see how you're doing."

"Don't worry yourself over it," Rapunzel said not looking at him as she blushed and smiled. "This time it wasn't your fault."

"I won't let Merida do anything like that again. I'm serious. If anything happens at all," he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm guess I'm not exactly convincing am I?"

"Jack," Rapunzel said playing with her hands. "Don't be so hard on Merida. She really truly is in love with you. It's my fault for getting carried away and being so bold."

"Wait a minute. Merida's not my girlfriend. I don't know what to think about the fact that she thinks she's in love with me."

"Why can't you think about it?"

"Because...why should I have to?"

"Because she's serious."

"Just because she's serious...and just what part of me is she serious about?" Rapunzel looked at him confused. "My ex-girlfriend told me that I'm an accessory. Girls like to flaunt me because it makes them look good. It's the same as carrying channel or ferragamo. I don't really care what they say. Girls are at their best when they're naked, period. That's who I am. It's all about having fun in the moment. I don't like to think about too much...there's not much in my head you know."

"That's not true," Rapunzel finally said. "I know there's something in there. I feel color all around you."

"Color," Jack asked. "Like a painting?"

"Yeah."

"What kinds of colors?"

"Fantastic colors, strong and beautiful, and..." Rapunzel stopped not able to look at him.

"And," Jack prompted.

"A sad color too." she looked at him in the eye, after a moment she stated blushing. "Oh, I'd better get back home."

_'What am I doing?'_

She hopped off the wall and tripped Jack catching her in his arms.

"I'm okay I just tripped." Rapunzel started to pull away but her hair was caught on a bracelet Jack was wearing.

"Wow," Jack said looking at the gold hair wrapped around the gold and silver swirled band. "Heh heh, looks like my bracelet doesn't want to let you go." He stated undoing the knot being careful not to pull on Rapunzel's hair too much.

"You're always wear this bracelet don't you?"

"Someone I knew in L.A. gave it to me. It's for good luck. I tend not to believe in those things, but I won the 4-endurance wearing this."

"It's beautiful."

Jack looked at her for a moment then unfastened the bracelet handing it to her. "It's yours."

Rapunzel looked at him in shock. "But you just said it was for good luck."

"Just give me your arm." Jack said taking her hand gently as he bent down to put the bracelet on her. "Wow your arms are so tiny."

_'This is enough god,' _Rapunzel thought a lone tear escaping her eyes. Jack brushed away from her cheek with his thump his hand cupping her face gently. _'I don't want anymore.'_

Jack and Rapunzel locked eyes, slowly Jack leaned down again. Rapunzel slowly began to close her eyes as Jack's lips brushed hers lightly for a moment before they seem to have molded together fitting perfectly. It felt like an eternity to her before pulled away.

"Go," he whispered as he gently pushed her to the door of her complex. "I'll be here. I'll watch you until you're back in your room."

"I'll be okay," Rapunzel said her voice also a whisper. "It's right there."

"Just go."

Rapunzel turned and quickly ran inside and up the stairs to her apartment. She ran to her window and looked out as Jack was looking up from his bike his helmet on. They made eye contact and he slid down the visor, the Bewilderbeast pealing into the night.

"I wonder," Rapunzel said to herself laying on her arms as she looked out the window. "If it's just my imagination, but the sound a motorcycle makes...it sound like crying."

The next day Jack pulled into the school parking lot his thoughts in a whirlwind. What are his feelings for Rapunzel he didn't know how to explain it. Rapunzel walked through the school gate and saw him sitting there. She put on her best smile and walked over to him.

"Good morning," she said.

Jack looked at her then looked away, "About last night,...um..."

"Oh the bracelet," Rapunzel asked knowing that he probably regretted giving it to her. "I should give it back."

"No," Jack said hurriedly. Hiccup walked around the corner and saw them deciding to listen. "Not that. The kiss...there was no deeper meaning behind it. That is...in America. It's just an everyday thing that families and friends do."

"Oh," Rapunzel smiled. "The so called "Moment" that you enjoy so much."

Jack looked at her in shock as she walked to the school entrance.

"That's okay," she continued before she went inside. "It's you, Jack."

Jack stared after her at the foot of the steps to the entrance his brain still trying to process what just happened. Hiccup patted him on the back and Jack jumped holding onto his just as his heart raced.

"What are you all freaked out for," Hiccup said with a deadpanned face. As he helped his friend up he sighed. "Come with me for a minute before class starts."

Jack looked at him confused as Hiccup led him up to the roof. He wondered what it was all about. Hiccup leaned against the railing looking at the horizon, Jack was doing the same only looking at his best friend.

"I was thinking," Hiccup finally said. "I'm going to forget about Rapunzel."

"What," Jack said in surprise. "But haven't you liked her since Junior High?"

"With crushes longer doesn't necessarily mean better. Sure I still like Rapunzel, but I know I'm not the one for her. I know I caused you some trouble over it, but that's how it goes."

"Are you okay with that?"

"There's nothing I can do about it. Men laugh on the outside cry on the inside. I'm even thinking about taking a little trip to take a break."

"Where are you going?"

"Jabu Jabu lake in Shinjuku."

"Oh, you're gonna go skating?"

Hiccup shrugged before turning away and heading to class, "I'll drop a line," he said as he waved at Jack not looking at him. "To the awkward couple."

Jack stared after him for a few minutes before saying. "Who's the awkward couple?"

Rapunzel walked down the halls a smile on her face. She stopped as Merida stepped in front of her. The red head glared at the blond her blue eyes looking cold.

"You think you won don't you," Merida asked, Rapunzel didn't know what to say. "For your own sake, I wouldn't get to serious about Jack... You might die sooner than you think."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending the chapter hear folks. And thankfully this is the last time we see the evil jealous Merida, I can't wait do write the good side of her. I decided to divide this story into three parts each one following a significant portion of the story. This one is how Jack and Rapunzel fell in love, the second part is a challenge from Jack's past all you Jelsa fans will have some action in that, and the third is a test of Jack and Rapunzel's relationship. To say the least I hated writing these last two maybe three chapters because I know that Merida is not the jealous type, at least not in a way that she would hurt someone else but after this, I'm happy to say it will be easier. I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter it's where they finally become a couple.<strong>


End file.
